milk junkies
by Nokia 7610
Summary: tentang sebuah cinta antara Naruto, Mei, Fuuka, Konan #sorry bad summary bro# warning : lemon, lime, rape
1. Chapter 1

milky jungkies

Naruto diclaimer : masashi kishimoto

Pair : Naru x Mei x fuuka

Rated : M (lemon, rape, gore)

Fic ini terinspirasi dari anime hentai yang berjudul milk junkies

Naruto : 14 tahun

Fuuka : 18 tahun

Mei : 25 tahun

Warning : fic ini untuk umur 18 thn keatas, yang dibawah 18 thn, harap tekan tombol back, atau tanggung dosa sendiri

Don't like, don't read bro

.

.

.

.

.

Disebuah aparteman, bisa dilihat ada 2 orang berbeda usia sedang suat hal yang serius, mereka berdua adalah Fuuka dan naruto, Fuuka sedang mengajar lest matematika naruto, diapartemen naruto.

"ne naruto-chan, cobalah soal yang ini"perintah fuuka sambil mengarahkan ujung pensil yang ia pegang kearah buku, yang fuuka taruh di meja belajar naruto.

"y-ya fuuka-nee"kata Naruto tergagap, kedua pipi naruto memerah karena tidak sengaja melihat belahan dada fuuka yang terekspos, sedangkan fuuka, yang mengetahui bahwa naruto terusan melihat kearah dadanya hanya tersenyum genit.

"apakah kau mengerti naruto-chan"tanya fuuka sambil menduduki paha naruto. Rona merah semakin terlihat jelas dikedua pipi naruto.

"apakah kau mengerti tentang..."fuuka mendekatkan wajahnya kewajah naruto dan menempelkan buah dadanya kedada naruto. Naruto meneguk ludahnya sendiri, wajah naruto merona hebat, naruto merasakan betapa lembutnya buah dada fuuka yang besar

"kau mengerti tentang buah dada hmm?, apakah kau ingin menyentuhnya?"kata fuuka dengan pelan, namun dapat didengar oleh naruto. sedangkan naruto, mata naruto melebar karena pertanyaan yang dilontarkan oleh fuuka.

"fu-fuuka-nee, apa yang..."kata-kata naruto terhenti karena fuuka menjilati kupingnya, keringat dingin mulai keluar dari kening naruto. Tiba-tiba Tangan fuuka meraba-raba selangkangan naruto ,tak ayal Mata naruto semakin melebar, merasakan sentuhan dari tangan fuuka yang meraba-raba selangkangannya.

Fuuka terkikik genit melihat ekspresi Naruto. "hihihihi Ne naruto-chan, boleh aku meminta sesuatu?"tanya fuuka dengan nada seksual, sambil meraba penis naruto yang mulai berdiri

"Fuuka-nee i-ingin ap-apa?"tanya naruto dengan tergagap-gagap, fuuka mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah naruto.

"aku ingin keperjakaanmu NA-RU-TO-KUN!"kata fuuka sambil meremas penis naruto, dan sedangkan naruto...

"huuuaaaaaa!"teriak Naruto karena fuuka meremas selangkangannya,(A/N: bukan kesakitan cuman terkejut) dan tiba-tiba semua ruangan memutih dan...

NARUTO DREAMS END

Naruto mengedipkan matanya, tak ayal mata naruto melebar karena senseinya A.k.A mei terumi berada didepannya, dan wajah naruto hampir menyentuh dada mei yang he he he besar, sedangkan mei cengo

dengan tingkah murid pirangnya tersebut

"horra"kata mei sambil memukul kepala naruto dengan buku yang berada ditangannya secara pelan(A/N : kenapa ngak mukul pake' kursi biar bangun # plak)

"ini kelas bukan tempat tidur", naruto mengedarkan pandangannya keseluruh ruangan, dan benar Ini adalah kelasnya, seluruh murid yang berada didalam kelas tersebut tertawa, karena tingkah naruto.

"go-gomennasai sensei"kata naruto dengan menundukkan Sedangkan kembali membuka buku yang ia pegang."baiklah kita lanjutkan"kata mei dengan rona merah dipipinya, mei tidak sengaja melihat em...penis naruto yang berdiri, ketika menghampiri meja naruto

Naruto menghembuskan nafasnya, naruto kembali membuka buku catatannya. Naruto teringat mimpinya dan mulai berkhayal, dirinya meremas dada fuuka, naruto menggelengkan kepalanya memcoba menghilangkan pikiran mesumnya.

Naruto pov

'Oh sial, kenapa aku bermimpi akan bercinta dengan fuuka-nee, astaga kenapa aku mulah berpikiran mesum sekarang, hah kurasa aku sudah ketularan sifat mesum ero-jiji'innerku kepada diriku sendiri

Haah entah hari ini hatiku selalu berdebar-debar ketika berada didekat fuuka-nee. Yah tak dapat kupungkiri bahwa aku mencintai fuuka-nee yang umurnya lebih tua dariku, akan tetapi.

Bahwa aku juga mencintai mei-sensei yang juga lebih tua dariku, mei-sensei merupakan kakak dari fuuka-nee, yah bisa ditebak aku mencintai dua wanita, dan mereka kakak beradik.

Aku bingung, hati ini bingbang, manakah yang harus kupilih?

Fuuka-Nee ataukah mei-sensei?

TBC

Gomen kalau chap 1 pendek, saya janji chap 2 akan saya buat wordnya 2K+ atau 3k+


	2. Chapter 2

milk junkies

Naruto disclaimer : masashi kishimoto.

Fic ini inspirasi dari anime hentai milk junkies

Naruto : 14 tahun

Fuuka : 18 tahun

Mei : 25 tahun

Pair : Naru x mei x fuuka

Rated : M (lemon, rape, gore)

Warning : fic ini untuk umur 18 tahun keatas, jika dibawah 18 tahun harap tekan tombol back atau tanggung dosa sendiri

Don't like don't read bro

.

.

.

.

Naruto sedang berbaring diatas futon apartemennya, naruto sedang memikirkan perasaannya terhadap mei dan fuuka. Naruto memang mencintai fuuka ketika pertama kali bertemu, tapi disisi lain naruto juga mencintai mei yang merupakan senseinya, tetapi naruto tidak menyatakan cintanya kepada, mei dan fuuka. naruto hanya takut, takut melukai dua wanita yang ia cintai ,Tiba-tiba sebuah suara mengejutkan naruto...

.

.

'Petruk bingung ngekep bojone

pikiran nglamun gendakane

pancen kadung rusak negarane

Mulo ojo gumun nek rakyate kere...'

.

.

Dan ternyata suara tersebut berasal dari ringtone panggilan handpone nokia 7610 miliknya (A/N:loh lagu itu milik jawa hip-hop ft rotra?, memang orang jepang suka dengerin lagu jawa ya? #plak) naruto mengambil handponenya yang berada diatas meja disamping tempat tidurnya. Naruto melihat kearah layar handponenya, naruto sedikit heran karena yang menelponnya adalah tou-sannya, a.k.a minato namikaze, naruto menekan tombol Panggil, dan mendekatkan lounds spearker handponenya ketelinganya

"ah tou-san?"kata naruto

"oh anak ku naruto bagaimana keadaanmu sekarang?"tanya minato. "baik, tou-san sendiri bagaimana" tanya naruto

"tou-san baik-baik saja naruto"

"tou-san, memang kenapa menelponku malam-malam begini apakah ada hal penting?"

"tidak, tou-san hanya ingin mendengar keadaanmu disana"

"haah, kukira ada urusan penting, aku tutup ya tou-san"

"tu-tunggu naruto tou-tuut tuut tuut tuut". Perkataan minato terputus karena naruto mematikan handponenya. Naruto meletakkan kembali handponenya diatas meja disamping tempat tidurnya

Naruto memejamkan matanya, mencoba menghilangkan rasa gundah dihatinya.

.

.

.

.

Sementara disebelah apartemen naruto, apartemen mei dan fuuka

.

Terdengar suara gemercik air dari salah satu ruangan apartemen tersebut, atau lebih tepatnya diruang kamar mandi. mei dan fuuka sedang berendam air hangat dibathtub, fuuka mulai membuka percakapan."ne onee-san bolehkah aku bertanya?"tanya fuuka sambil memainkan ujung jari-jari telunjuknya. "hmmm ya?"jawab mei dengan singkat

"ne onee-san apakah benar onee-san menyukai naruto-chan", mei tidak menjawab pertanyaan yang dilontarkan oleh imoutonya, dan bisa dilihat kedua pipinya memerah, mei menundukkan kepalanya mencoba menghalangi rona merah dipipinya agar tidak terlihat oleh fuuka. Memang tak dipungkiri oleh mei, bahwa dirinya menyukai naruto yang notabene salah satu muridnya. Tapi mei yakin, bahwa naruto lebih menyukai wanita seumuran dengannya, berbeda dengan dirinya yang sudah berumur 25 tahun

Fuuka merasa agak kesal karena onee-sannya tidak menjawab pertanyaannya. "oh ayolah onee-san jawab aku, benarkah onee-san menyukai naruto-chan?".fuuka membujuk sekaligus bertanya, tetapi mei tetap tidak menjawab. Mei mendongakan kepalanya yang sedari ia tundukkan dan menatap sang imouto dengan pipinya yang merona hebat. Sedangkan fuuka heran dengan tatapan one-sannya. "ya, aku me-memang menyukai naruto-chan, a-atau lebih tepatnya a-aku men-mencintai NARUTO-KUN"kata mei terbata bata dengan menekankan kata 'NARUTO-KUN', sedangkan fuuka sangat shock karena sang onee-san mencintai lelaki yang ia cintai.

Tak kuasa menahan malu karena mengakui kalau dirinya menyu-eh ralat mencintai naruto dihadapan fuuka, mei berdiri dan meninggalkan fuuka yang masih shock, kareoa pernyataa dari mei dikamar mandi. Harapan fuuka kini pupus karena onee-sannya mencintai laki-laki yang juga fuuka cintai. Tapi, fuuka memikirkan sebuah rencana agar naruto menjadi miliknya. Kemudian Fuuka tersenyum licik 'aku akan merebut naruto-chan darimu onee-san fufufufufu'batin fuuka dan disertai senyum menyeringai disertai petir yang menyambar(?) (A/N : woy ngak ada hujan ngak ada badai, dari mana tuh petir #bugh# ditinju fuuka), fuuka bangkit dari bathtub dan berjalan kearah pintu kamar mandi tersebut.

Setelah keluar dari kamar mandi, fuuka menuju kelemari pakaian, fuuka sekarang memakai sebuah baju tanpa lengan berwarna pink, dan celana pendek diatas lutut berwarna hitam, dan jangan lupa fuuka tidak menggunakan ehem bra, sehingga puting payudara fuuka terjiplak jelas dibajunya (A/N : ingat jaga iman bro jangan sampai nafsu, nanti loe pada main ama pintu deh #plak).

Setelah berpakaian, fuuka mengambil tas kecilnya, setelah mengambil tas kecil miliknya. fuuka keluar dari kamarnya. fuuka dengan terburu-buru menuju kepintu apartemennya. Mei yang duduk santai disofa ruang tamu apartemenya, terheran-heran, karena terlihat sangat terburu-buru. "fuuka kau mau kemana?, kenapa kau terburu-buru?"tanya mei dengan penasaran. "aku ingin keapartemen milik naruto-chan"kata fuuka yang sudah keluar dari apartemennya, sedangkan mei mengelus-elus dadanya, karena perasaan tidak enak mulai mendatanginya. "apa yang akan fuuka lakukan keapartemen naruto-chan?, haduh kenapa perasaanku tidak enak, haaaaaaah"kata mei sambil menghelah nafas dengan panjang.

.

.

.

Diapartemen naruto

.

.

.

Tok tok tok

Naruto terbangun karena mendengar suara ketukan pintu, naruto beranjak dari kasur futonnya kemudian menuju kearah pintu apartemenmya, dan membuka pintu apartemennya, naruto terkejut karena yang datang keapartemennya, adalah wanita yang naruto cintai, yaitu fuuka. Fuuka tersenyum manis kearah naruto, naruto yang mendapatkan senyuman manis dari fuuka, sukses membuat kedua pipi naruto memerah, naruto menundukkan kepalanya mencoba menyembunyikan rona merah dikedua pipinya.

Sedangkan fuuka terkekeh karena ekspresi yang naruto menurutnya hmm 'imut, lucu, wdan manis' itulah yang ada dibenat fuuka. "ne naruto-chan apakah aku bolehkah masuk?"tanya fuuka. "bo-boleh fuuka-nee"jawab naruto dengan tergagab, naruto mempersilahkan fuuka masuk keapartemennya. Naruto mengajak fuuka kearah ruang tamu dan mempersilahkan fuuka duduk disofa yang ada di ruang tamu apartemen naruto

"fuuka-nee, memang ada apa keapartemenku malam-malam?, Bukankah besok hari minggu tidak ada les?"tanya naruto, fuuka tidak menjawab naruto, fuuka dengan perlahan menghampiri naruto dan duduk dipangkuan naruto sambil melingkarkan kedua tangannya dileher naruto. Mata naruto melebar karena fuuka memeluknya, dan jangan lupa rona merah mulai muncul dikedua pipi naruto.

.

WARNING LEMON ON BRO

.

.

Fuuka menggesekkan dadanya kedada naruto, naruto menelan ludah karena merasakan betapa lembutnya dada fuuka yang besar, fuuka mendekatkan wajahnya kewajah naruto dan...

.

.

CUP

.

.

Fuuka mencium bibir naruto dengan ganas, tangan fuuka menekan kepala naruto untuk memperdalam ciuman mereka. Mata naruto melebar karena fuuka mencium bibirnya. Perlahan tapi pasti naruto menutup matanya mencoba menikmati dan membalas ciuman yang diberikan fuuka.

Tangan naruto menuju kedada fuuka yang besar dan mulai meremas-remas dada fuuka "hmmmp!, hmmmp!"fuuka Mendesah di mulut naruto, naruto semakin keras meremas dada fuuka "hhmmmmmmpp!". Sekali lagi fuuka mendesah dimulut naruto, fuuka meremas rambut pirang naruto, mencoba menahan desahan akibat remasan pada dadanya.

Berselang 15 menit mereka berciuman, fuuka melepaskan ciuamannya karena mulah kehabisan nafas. Fuuka dan naruto berhenti meremas dada fuuka. mengatur nafas mereka. Wajah fuuka merona hebat, dan juga naruto tidak kalah dari fuuka wajah naruto juga merona hebat.

'Brugkh'

Fuuka mendorong naruto hingga terlentang diatas sofa, fuuka merangkak keatas tubuh naruto dan menindih tubuh naruto. Dada naruto berdebar-debar dengan kencang karena fuuka menindih tubuhnya, naruto tidak percaya karena akan melakukan 'itu' dengan fuuka. Fuuka mendekatkan wajahnya kewajah naruto. "ne naruto-kun, aku haus, boleh aku minum?"tanya fuuka, sedangkan naruto hanya memasang wajah kecewa, karena, tidak akan melalukan 'itu' dengan fuuka. "fu-fuuka-nee ingin minum apa?, aku akan membuatkan untukmu"kata naruto seraya akan bangkit dari sofanya, akan tetapi ditahan oleh fuuka, fuuka terkekeh kecil, fuuka merangkak kebagian bawah perut naruto. Tangan fuuka mulai menelusuri selangkangan naruto dan membuka kancing celana naruto, naruto terkejut karena fuuka membuka kancing celananya, fuuka menurunkan celana serta celana dalam naruto.

Dan terlihat penis naruto yang sudah berdiri. fuuka memerah karena melihat penis naruto yang menurutnya cukup besar, dengan panjang 13 inchi dan berdia meter 2,1 cm. "fuu-fuuka-nee bi-bilang mau minum tap-aaaahh"perkataan naruto terputus karena fuuka meremas penis naruto yang cukup besar. "hihihihi, memang aku mau minum naruto-kun, aku mau minum spermamu NARUTO-KUN!"kata fuuka dengan menekankan kata NARUTO-KUN.

.

GLEEK

.

Naruto hanya menelan ludah, karena perkataan fuuka, fuuka menjilati penis naruto dari bawah keatas secara berulang, fuuka mulai mengulum penis naruto yang lumayan besar, "fuu-ka-nee aaah aaah"desah naruto. Fuuka mempercepat kuluman pada penis naruto, dan tak lupa tangan fuuka meremas-remas buah zakar naruto.

Tak kuasa menahan nafsu yang menyerangnya tangan naruto memegang kepala fuuka, dan memaju mundurkan kepala fuuka dengan cepat, sedangkan fuuka sedikit kewalahan saat mengulum penis naruto yang besar.

"ooohh!, fuuka-nee ak-aku akan ke-keluar aaarrgh!"

Croott croott

.

.

.

Glek, glek, glek

Fuuka menelan semua cairan sperma naruto yang memenuhi mulutnya, fuuka melepas kuluman penis naruto dan menarik nafas dengan dalam-dalam, "hah, hah hah, ne naruto-kun, hah, sperma mu enak naruto-kun hah,"kata fuuka sambil mengatur nafasnya, naruto tidak menjawab, nafas naruto tidak beraturan karena merasakan sensasi yang baru ia rasakan

"ne naruto-kun, ayo kita lanjutkan keronde 2"kata fuuka sambil melepaskan semua pakaiannya hingga telanjang bulat. Penis naruto nenegang kembali, karena naruto melihat tubuh fuuka telanjang tanpa sehelai benang pun.

Naruto yang dikuasai nafsu, langsung membalik keadaan, naruto sekarang menindih fuuka. Tangan kanan naruto remas-remas dada kiri fuuka, dan menghisap dada fuuka seperti bayi yang menyusui. tangan kiri naruto menuju ke vagina fuuka yang tidak ditumbui bulu sama sekali, naruto memasukkan 2 jarinya ke vagina fuuka. "aaah, naruto-kun aaah enak sekali aaah"desah fuuka.

Naruto mempercepat memaju-mudurkan jarinya divagina fuuka. Tiba-tiba jari tanganya serasa dicengkeram kuat oleh vagina fuuka

"aaah naruto-kun i-ni enak sekali, aaah aaah lebih cepat naruto-kun"desahan fuuka semakin keras seirama dengan sodokan jari tangan naruto.

Tak lama kemudian fuuka mengerang hebat, dan tubuh fuuka mulai beguncang

"aaahh!, naruto-kun ak-aku keluar aaah!"

Croot

Tampaknya fuuka sudah mencapai klimaksnya, naruto mengeluarkan jari tangannya dari vagina fuuka, naruto menjilati cairan fuuka yang berada dijari tangannya. Fuuka kini mengatur nafasnya dan keringat membasahi tubuhnya

Naruto membuka paha fuuka dan memposisikan penis naruto ke vagina mei yang basah

"fuuka-nee kau yakin dengan ini?, jika sakit katakan padaku ya"ucap naruto sambil mengecup dahi fuuka dengan mesra.

Fuuka mengangguk mengiyakan pertanyaan naruto.

Naruto menggesek-gesekkan kepala penisnya ke vagina fuuka yang sudah basah.

"aaah, naruto-kun aaah"desah fuuka.

Kepala penis naruto perlahan memasuki vagina fuuka, setelah beberapa inchi, penis naruto terasa menyentuh sebuah penghalang, naruto yakin penghalang tersebut adalah selaput dara milik fuuka.

Dengan sekali hentakan, selaput dara fuuka robek, dan masuklah seluruh penis naruto ke dalam vagina fuuka, dan juga darah segar keluar dari vagina fuuka

"arggh!, naruto-kun sakit sekali , hiks, hiks"

Naruto panik karena melihat fuuka yang kesakitan, naruto mencium bibir fuuka dengan lembut dan juga mendiamkan penisnya didalam vagina fuuka, agar vagina fuuka dapat membiasakan diri dengan penis naruto.

Air mata fuuka berhenti keluar, naruto melepaskan ciuamannya,

"fuuka-nee, kau tidak apa-apa?, Apkah sakit?, maafkan aku fuuka-nee"fuuka tersenyum lembut kearah naruto, tangan fuuka mengelus pipi naruto.

"aku tidak apa-apa naruto-kun, memang tadi itu sangat sakit, tapi kurasa sudah tidak sakit lagi, kau boleh bergerak naruto-kun"ucap fuuka dan meyakinkan melanjutkan kegiatan mereka.

Naruto memaju-mundurkan pinggulnya secara perlahan, semakin lama gerakan pinggul naruto semakin cepat.

"aaahhh, aaahhh, ooohhh, naruto-kun, aaahhh, lebih cepat, ooh lebih keras"desah fuuka dengan keras

"aahh fuuka-nee, vaginamu sempit fuuka-nee aaahhh,"desah naruto karena penis naruto terasa dijepit dan diremas oleh vagina fuuka

"ooohhh naruto-kun, lebih cepat, aku akan keluar!"desah fuuka

"aaahhh, fuuka-nee aku juga akan keluar!

Gerakan pinggul naruto semakin cepat dan bertambah liar, tangan fuuka memegang pinggul naruto mencoba mempercepat gerakan pinggul naruto.

"aaahhh, naruto-kun!, aku keluar! Aaahh!"teriak fuuka, teriakan tersebut membuat otot-otot vagina terasa meremas dan memijat penis naruto.

"fuuka-nee aku juga keluar aaahhh!"

Croot... Croot

Begitu banyaknya semprotan sperma naruto, hingga melumer keluar dari vagina fuuka, dengan perlahan naruto menarik penisnya dan merebakan badannya disis fuuka

"ennggh"fuuka mengerang ketika penis naruto ditarik keluar dari vaginanya

Mereka berdua mengatur nafas mereka, dan juga keringat yang membasahi kedua sejoli yang sedang telanjang bulat.

Fuuka memeluk tubuh naruto, dan membenamkan wajahnya kedada bidang naruto.

"ne naruto-kun boleh aku bertanya?"tanya fuuka yang mendongakan kepalanya dan menatap wajah naruto dengan kedua pipi yang merona merah.

"hmmm ya?"jawab naruto, "ne ap-apakah, naruto-kun menyukaiku"tanya fuuja

"Tidak"

.

.

.

Jedder

.

.

.

"aku tidak menyukaimu fuuka-nee"

Fuuka memebelakkan matanya karena pernyataan naruto, mata fuuka mulai berkaca-kaca, seperti akan menangis

"aku tidak menyukai fuuka-nee tapi... Aku mencintaimu fuuka-hime."jawab naruto sambil menunjukkan cengiran khasnya, dan sedangkan fuuka...

Bletak

"ittai!, fuuka-hime, kenap-hmmp" perkataan naruto terputus karena fuuka mencium bibir naruto dengan lembut, dengan senang hati naruto membalas ciuaman fuuka

5 menit mereka berciuam, fuuka melepaskan ciuamnya, fuuka memeluk erat tubuh naruto dan membenamkan kepala naruto dibelahan dadanya

"arigatou naruto-kun, arigatou naruto-kun aku mencintaimu"kata fuuka sambil mengeratkan pelukannya "ya fuuka-hime aku juga mencintai mu"ucap naruto, 'tapi aku juga mencintai kakakmu fuuka-hime' batin naruto. Kemudian naruto menghisap payudara fuuka layaknya bayi menyusui.

"aahh, naruto-kun nakal ahh"desah fuuka, naruto berhenti menghisap dada fuuka karena kelekahan sehabis bercinta dengan fuuka

"ne naruto-kun seminggu lagi ada festival, bagaimana kita pergi bersama-sama?"tanya fuuka, "hmmm tidak masalah"

.

.

TBC

A/N : huua akhirnya bisa update juga maaf ya kelamaan, dan juga saya mohon maaf jika lemonya kurang asem kurang apalah, dan saya ucapkan terima kasih kepada yang mengfav and follow fic saya

Saya author NOKIA 7610 undur diri


	3. Chapter 3

milk junkies

Naruto disclaimer : masashi kishimoto

fic ini terinspirasi dari Manga hentai yang berjudul 'milk junkies'

Pair : Naru x mei x fuuka

Rated : M (lemon, lime, rape)

Warning : fic ini untuk 18 tahun keatas, jika dibawah 18 tahun harap tekan tombol back atau tanggung dosa sendiri

Don't like, don't read bro

.

.

.

Pagi hari diapartemen Naruto

.

.

.

Kriinngg!

Naruto terbangun dari tidurnya karena suara jam wekernya berbunyi.

Naruto mengucek kedua matanya mencoba menghilangkan rasa kantuknya, kemudian Naruto bangkit dari kasurnya dan meregangkan badannya yang lelah sehabis bercinta dengan Fuuka

Kemudian Naruto berjalan kearah kamar mandi apartemennya, namun langkah Naruto terhenti, karena merasa kakinya menginjak benda yang sepertinya terbuat dari kain

Naruto menunduk mencoba melihat benda yang ia injak, dan seketika wajah Naruto merona

Ternyata yang Naruto injak adalah he he he, celana dalam berwarna pink milik Fuuka, sepertinya Fuuka lupa memakai kembali celana dalamnya

Kemudian Naruto mengambil celana dalam tersebut, Naruto melangkah kearah mesin cuci, dan memasukkan celana dalam Fuuka kemesin cuci tersebut

Naruto melangkahkan kakinya kekamar mandi, dan mulai membersihkan badannya

Naruto keluar dari kamar mandi tersebut dengan handuk yang melilit dipinggangnya, kemudian Naruto menuju kearah lemari pakaian, dan mengambil seragam sekolahnya

Setelah memakai seragam, Naruto menuju kearah meja belajarnya, kemudian mengambil buku-buku dan memasukkan buku tersebut kedalam tasnya

Setelah memastikan semuanya sudah lengkap, Menuju kearah pintu apartemenya

Naruto membuka pintu tersebut, setelah keluar dari apartemennya, Naruto menutup kembali pintu tersebut.

.

.

.

SKIP TIME BRO, Di perpustakaan konoha junior high school

.

.

.

Naruto duduk dipojok perpustakaan tersebut, dan sedang membaca buku yang ia pinjam diperpustakaan, matanya fokus kearah buku yang ia pinjam, namun fikiran Naruto tidak fokus kearah buku tersebut

Naruto masih memikirkan Perasaannya terhadap dua wanita yang ia cintai, yaitu Mei dan Fuuka. Naruto mencintai Fuuka namun Naruto juga mencintai Mei, terlebih Naruto sudah bercinta dengan Fuuka

Naruto tidak menyadari kalau ada seseorang yang mengawasinya dari sudut perpustakaan tersebut

"Naruto-kun"ucap sosok tersebut menyebut Nama Naruto, sosok tersebut tersenyum karena melihat Naruto, dan bisa diketahui bahwa sosok tersebut adalah Mei, Mei memang sering mengawasi Naruto, lelaki yang ia cintai, dimanapun, dan kapanpun

Tak terasa 1 JAM Naruto berada diperpustaakaan tersebut, karena merasa bosan Naruto bangkit dari duduknya dan mengembalikan buku yang ia pinjam, sedangkan Mei tertidur karena lelah mengawasi Naruto-kunnya

Naruto melangkah keluar dari perpustakaan tersebut, Namun langkah Naruto terhenti karena Mei yang merupakan wanita yang ia cintai, juga berada diperpustakaan tersebut. Atau lebih tepatnya tertidur

Naruto cengo dengan gaya tidur Mei, yah bisa dilihat, Mei tidur dengan iler yang menetes dari mulutnya kelantai, dan serta dengankuran halus dari mulutnya (A/N :woy ini wanit apa kerbau sih?" #plak)

Kemudian Naruto berjalan kearah Mei yang sedang tertidur, Naruto memegang kedua pundak Mei dan menggoncang-goncangkan pundak Mei dengan pelan

"Mei-sensei, bangun Mei sensei"ucap Naruto seraya mengguncangkan pundak Mei, Namun Mei tetap tidak bangun, dan Naruto menemukan cara agar Mei bangun

"awas Mei-sensei!, ada tikus dikakimu!"teriak Naruto sambil menunjuk kearah kaki Mei

Karena kaget, sontak Mei langsung terbangun dan memeluk Naruto

"kyaaa!, mana Naruto-chan tikusnya?!, manan Naruto-chan?!, hiii singkirkan dariku!"teriak Mei histeris, dan karena teriakan Mei, perpustakan yang awalnya sunyi, kini menjadi ramai akibat teriakan Mei

"ha ha, tenanglah Mei-sensei, tidak ada tikus kok di...

"hiks"

Mata Naruto melebar karena mendengar suara tangis dari Mei, wanita yang ia cintai

"hiks, Na-Naruto-chan, hiks a-aku takut dengan ti-tikus hiks, hiks"kata Mei terisak

Kemudian Mei memeluk Naruto dan membenamkan wajanya dibelahan leher Naruto, kemudian Mei kembali menangis

"huuwee Naruto-chan!"kata Mei sambil menangis cukup kencang dan Mei semakin Mengeratkan pelukannya

Naruto terkejut karena Mei, memeluknya dan sambil mengangis, sepertinya Mei benar-benar takut dengan tikus.

Naruto merasakan perasaan hangat ketika Mei Memeluk dirinya, perasaan yang sama ketika ia bersama dengan Fuuka

Kemudian Naruto membalas pelukan Mei dan mengelus punggung Mei dengan tangannya mencoba menenangkan Mei

"ssttt, Mei-sensei jangan menangis, aku tidak suka Mei-sensei menangis"ucap Naruto sambil mengelus punggung Mei

Sontak wajah Mei memerah karena penuturan Naruto, dan untung Mei membenamkan wajahnya dileher Naruto, karena dapat menyembunyikan rona merah, namun...

Kriinnnngggg!

Bel Masuk

"umm Mei-sensei, sepertinya bel masuk sudah berbunyi, ummm Mei-sensei bisa lepaskan pelukanmu?"tanya Naruto

"baiklah"ucap Mei Dengan berat hati, kemudian Mei melepaskan pelukannya.

Kemudian Naruto dan Mei keluar dari perpustakaan tersebut dan menuju keruangan masing masing

.

.

.

SKIP TIME BRO, sepulang sekolah

Naruto sedang duduk pinggir taman tepatnya disamping penjual minuman otomatis

Tangan Naruto memegang minuman soda yang ia beli diminuman otomasi tersebut, dan sesekali Naruto menenggak minuman soda tersebut

Dengan tenggakan terakhir Naruto meminum habis soda yang ia beli, dan melempar kaleng soda tersebut ke tempat sampah

Naruto bangkit dari duduknya dan melanjutkan perjalanan pulang keapartemennya, namun sebuah suara membuat langkah Naruto terhenti

"Naruto-kun"

Kemudian Naruto membalikan badannya dan melihat siapa yang memanggil dirinya

Dan ternyata Mei lah yang memanggilnya, Mei menatap sayu kearah Naruto. "Ne Naruto-kun bolehkah aku pulang bersamamu?"tanya Mei

Naruto sedikit heran karena tidak biasa Mei Memangil namanya dengan suffix 'kun', biasanya mei memanggilnya dengan suffix 'chan'

"bo-boleh Mei-sensei"ucap Naruto sambil menggaruk belakang kepalanya mencoba menahan rasa gugup

Kemudian Mei berjalan kearah Naruto dan kemudian Mei memegang tangan Naruto, yah layaknya seorang kekasih, sedangkan Naruto sedikit bingung.

"Ne Naruto-kun, bukankah berjalan dengan berpegangan tangan akan lebih menyenangkan, iyakan Naruto-kun"kata Mei sambil mengedipkan sebelah matanya

Naruto memerah karena perkataan Mei, Naruto menundukkan kepalanya mencoba menyembunyikan rona merah di kedua pipinya, sedangkan Mei terkekeh geli karena tingkah Naruto yang menurutnya imut(?), seperti anak rubah(?)

Kemudian Mei menarik tangan Naruto dan menuju jalan pulang keapartemen, namun setetes air menetes kehidung Mei

"hujan?"ucap Mei sambil menatap langit yang tadinya cerah kini berubah menjadi mendung, tiba-tiba hujan yang awalnya gerimis menjadi deras

"Mei-sensei ayo cepat kita pulang, Nanti kita basah kuyup"kata Naruto sambil menarik tangan Mei, sedangkan Mei hanya mengangguk mengiyakan ucapan Naruto

.

.

.

SKIP TIME BRO, diapartemen

.

.

Naruto dan Mei akhirnya sampai diapartemenya, dan bisa dilihat baju Mereka berdua basah kuyub, Mei mengambil sapu tangannya didalam tas kecil yang ia bawa, kemudian Mei melangkah kearah Naruto yang sedang bersandar didinding tembok apartemennya

"Naruto-kun", Naruto mendongakan kepalanya karena Mei memanggil dirinya. Kemudian Mei mengusap wajah Naruto dengan sapu tanyanya dengan telaten.

Setelah selesai mengusap wajah Naruto, Mei melipat kembali sapu tangannya dan memasukkan sapu tangannya kedalam tasnya

Mei baru sadar bahwa jarak antara wajahnya ke wajah Naruto hanya beberapa inchi saja, tanpa Mei sadari, kedua tangannya memegang bahu Naruto

"M-Mei-sensei?"ucap Naruto dengan terbata bata, karena Mei yang memegang bahunya

Kemudian Mei menarik Naruto agar lebih dekat kearahanya, dan Mei Mulai memejamkan kedua matanya.

Naruto menelan ludahnya karena wajah cantik Mei semakin mendekat kewajahnya, namun...

"Ehem, ehm"

Suara tersebut membuat Naruto dan Mei terkejut, Naruto menoleh kearah asal suara tersebut.

Dan ternyata suara tersebut berasal dari sang pemilik apartemen a.k.a Senju Tsunade, sekaligus nenek Naruto, kemudian Mei melepaskan pegangan bahu Naruto

"apa yang kalian berdua lakukan heh?"tanya Tsunade

"baa-baa-chan?, i-i-ini bukan se-seperti yang baa-baa-chan pikirkan"kata Naruto terbatabata,

"hah kalian ini, jangan melalukan hal-hal mesum ditempat umum"kata Tsunade

"Maafkan kami nyonya Tsunade"kata Me Sambil membungkuk kepada Tsunade

"hah baiklah, kumaafkan"kata Tsunade, kemudia Tsunade meninggalkan Mei Dan Naruto

"Naruto-kun aku minta maaf, atas kelakuanku tadi"ucap Mei

"tidak apa-apa Mei-sensei, emm sebaiknya Mei-sensei segera masuk keapartemen sensei, takut kena demam"ucap Naruto

"Ne Na-Naruto-kun, bolehkah aku Ma-mandi diapartemenmu?, air diapartemenku rusak, bolehkan Naruto-kun?"kata Mei dengan nada agak Manja

"bo-boleh Mei-sensei"balas Naruto sambil membalikkan badannya, menghadap kearah pintu apartemennya.

Namun sayang, Naruto tidak dapat melihat seringai yang tertampang jelas diwajah cantik Mei, 'malam ini, kau harus menjadi milikku Naruto-kun!, milikku seorang!, ha ha ha ha ha ha!'batin Mei dengan seringai jahatnya

Naruto mengambil kunci pintu apartemennya, dan membuka pintu apartemennya

"silahkan masuk sensei"ucap Naruto.

Setelah mendapatkan izin dari Naruto, Mei masuk kedalam apartemen Naruto. Naruto menutup kembali pintu apartemennya

"hmm, Mei sensei, aku akan mengambilkan handuk untuk mu"kata Naruto sambil melangkah kekamarnya untuk mengambil handuk, Namun...

'Bugh'

WARNING LEMON ON BRO

Mei memeluk Naruto dari belakang dan, membenamkan wajahnya dibelahan leher Naruto. Naruto terkejut bukan Main karena Mei memeluk dirinya

"Mei-sen-sssshhh". Perkataan Naruto terputus karena Mei menjilati leher Naruto dan sesekali memberi kissmark dileher Naruto.

Kemudian Mei membalikan badan Naruto, Mei menatap sayu kearah Naruto, dan tanpa babibu lagi, Mei langsung mencium bibir Naruto

Mata Naruto melebar karena Mei menciumnya, kemudian Naruto membalas ciuman Mei

Mei menekankan kepala Naruto untuk memperdalam ciumannya

10 menit mereka berciuman, Mei melepaskan ciumannya, dan...

'bugh!'

"ugh"erang Naruto saat Mei mendorongnya kelantai, kemudian Mei merangkak ketubuh Naruto dan menindih tubuh Naruto

Kemudian Mei menjilati wajah Naruto, seakan wajah Naruto adalah cokelat(?), yang enak Dimakan

Naruto dapat merasakan nafas dari wanita yang tengah menindih dan menjilati wajahnya, Nafas Mei seakan mengelitiki wajah Naruto

"eeenngh"

Mei mengerang karena suatu benda yang menyentuh selangkangannya

Tangan Mei yang sedari diam, mulai menelusuri tubuh Naruto, Mei menelusuri tubuh bagian bawah Naruto dan tangan Mei berhenti tepat diselangkangan Naruto, kemudian Mei mengelus tonjolan yang menojol dibalik celana Naruto

"ssshhh M-Mei-sensei"desis Naruto keenakan karena perlakuan Mei yang mengelus selangkangannya

Mei menghentikan aksinya dan mulai menduduki perut Naruto, kemudian kedua tangan Mei mencengkeram kerah

"Mei-sensei apa yang kau lakukan?"tanya Naruto heran, karena Mei mencengkeram kerah bajunya, seakan ingin Menonjok wajahnya, Naruto menutup matanya, Namun...

'sreek!'

Dan ternyata Mei merobek baju Naruto, Mei Membuang robekan baju Naruto kesembarang arah, kemudian Mei menatap tajam kearah Naruto

'gleek'

Sedangkan Naruto menelan ludah sendiri, karena gugup ketika Mei Menatap tajam kearahnya

"Naruto-kun!, jawab pertanyaanku dengan jujur, atau aku akan membuat seluruh menjadi Memerah!"kata Mei dengan rambut merah Maroonnya melambai lambai menjadi 9 cabang

"y-ya, Mei-sensei"jawab Naruto dengan keringat dingin yang mengalir dari dahinya, karena sedikit ketakutan melihat ekspresi marah Mei yang sama seperti kaa-sannya ketika Marah

"jujur katakan padaku bahwa kau Mencintaiku Naruto-kun!"ucap Mei dengan Nada membentak

Sedangkan Naruto menjadi salah tingkah, Naruto bingung mesti menjawab apa, dan akhirnya Naruto memutuskan...

"y-ya, Mei-chan a-aku mencintaimu"jawab Naruto dengan memberi suffix chan dinama Mei

"kyaa!, Naruto-kun cinta padaku, cinta, cinta, cinta, cinta"kata Mei Dengan nada childish dan berulang ulang mencium pipi Naruto

Naruto sweetdrop karena perkataan Mei, yang awalnya membuatnya takut nah sekarang seperti anak kecil

.

.

Sementara disebelah apartemen Naruto, apartemen Mei dan Fuuka

.

.

"hah akhirnya hujannya berhenti juga, yosh sebaiknya aku bersiap-siap"kata Fuuka sambil mengambil memandang sekitarnya dari jendela kamarnya, kemudian Fuuka mengambil yukata berwarna merah yang berada dikasurnya

.

.

Kembali lagi diapartemen Naruto

Dilantai apartemen Naruto, terdapat baju-baju yang berserakan dilantai apartemen Naruto.

Dan suara desahan dikamar apartemen tersebut

Naruto sedang duduk dipinggir kasurnya, dengan telanjang bulat

Sedangkan Mei berjongkok dibawah Naruto sambil mengulum penis Naruto.

"aaah Mei-chan!, lebih cepat!, a-aku akan keluar!"desah Naruto dengan cukup keras

Croot croot

.

.

.

Gleek

Mei menelan semua cairan sperma Naruto hanya dengan sekali tenggak, Mei melepas kuluman penis Naruto dan mulai menilati sisa sisa sperma yang melumuri penis Naruto

Kemudian Mei berhenti menjilati penis Naruto, Mei naik keatas kasur Naruto dan menindih Naruto

"ini belum selesai Naruto-kun, Masih ada ronde selanjutnya"ucap Mei dengan Nada sensualnya

Sementara Naruto yang tidak dapat lagi menahan nafsunya, kemudian membalik posisinya, sekarang Naruto berada diatas Mei dan Mei berada dibawah tindihan Naruto

Tangan kiri Naruto menuju kedada Mei yang beras dan mulai meremas-remas dada Mei.

Naruto menghisa dada kiri Mei seperti bayi menyusui.

Naruto sedikit kaget karena sepertinya ia meminum sesuatu yang keluar dari puting dada Mei, kemudian Naruto melepaskan kuluman pada puting dada Mei

Dan ternyata Naruto sepertinya tidak sadar yang ia minum adalah air susu atau asi, yang keluar dari dada Mei, dan Mei mendesah kecewa karena Naruto berhenti mengulum dan meremas dadanya

Mei menarik kepala Naruto dan membenamkan wajah Naruto didada kirinya

"Naruto-kun!, hisap!, hisap lagi Naruto-kun ahhh"ucap Mei sambil mendesah

Naruto kembali meremas dan mengulum dada Mei, dan kembali meminum SUSU Mei yang keluar dari dada kiri Mei

"aaahh, terus Naruto-kun terus aaahh"kata Mei mendesah

Kemudia Naruto menghentikan aksinya, tangan Naruto menuju keselangkangan Mei, Naruto memasukkan 2 jarinya kevagina Mei "Mei-chan apakah ini enak?"kata Naruto sambil memaju mundurkan jari tangannya

"aaahhh, ya Naruto-kun!, oohh, kumohon lebih cepat!,aahh"

Naruto semakin mempercepat sodokan tangannya,

"aaaaaahhhhhh, Naruto-kun!, a-aku keluar!"

.

.

Croot

.

.

Kemudian Naruto mencabut kedua jarinya dari vagina Mei, dan menjilati cairan Mei yang melumuri jarinya

Kemudian Naruto membuka paha Naruto dan memposisikan penis Naruto kevagina Mei

"kau siap Mei-chan, jika sakit katakan padaku ya..."ucap Naruto

Mei pun menggangguk mengiyakan ucapan Naruto

Kemudian Naruto menggesekjan kepala Penisnya kevagina Mei yang sudah basah

"eengh Naruto-kun"Mei mengerang keenakan

Dengan perlahan kepala penis Naruto memasuki vagina Mei, Naruto merasakan kepala penisnya dijepit dan diremas sangat kuat

"aaaahhhh, vaginamu sangat sempit Mei-chan"desa Naruto

Beberapa inchi Naruto memasukkan penisnya ke vagina Mei, Naruto merasakan sebuah penghalang yang menghalanginya

Inilah selaput dara Mei, kemudian Naruto menyentakkan pinggulnya, dan dengan sentakan tersebut, robeklah selaput dara Mei, seketika darah keluar dari vagina Mei

"aarrgh... Naruto-kun sakit hiks hiks"

Naruto yang melihat Wajah kesakitan Mei, Naruto mengelus rambut merah maroon mei dan mengecup pelan bibir Mei, untuk mengurangi rasa sakitnya

Setelah beberapa menit Naruto melepaskan ciuamannya dan menatap Mei

"apakah Mei-chan baik-baik saja?, apakah aku terlalu keras?", Mei pun tersenyum kearah Naruto dan mengelus pipi Naruto

"tidak apa-apa Naruto-kun, kau boleh bergerak sekarang Naruto-kun"ucap Mei sambil memberikan senyum termanisnya

Kemudian Naruto menggerakkan pinggulnya dengan perlahan, namun kelama-lamaan gerakan pinggul Naruto menjadi cepat

"aaahhh, Naruto-kun aahhh, aahhh, aaahhh"desah Mei dengan keras

Gerakan pinggul Naruto semakin cepat, dada besar Mei juga ikut bergoyang, Naruto meremas dada Mei dan ia hisa secara bergantian

"aaahhh Naruto-kun lebih cepat!, a-aku akan Keluar!"

"Mei-chan aku juga keluar aaahhhh"

Croot, croot, croot, croot

Dengan perlahan Naruto menarik penisnya dan membaringkan tubuhnya disamping Mei

"ahhh"Mei terpekik ke ika penis Naruto tertarik keluar dari vaginanya

Kemudian Mei kembali menindih tubuh Naruto dan membenamkan wajahnya didada bidang Naruto

Naruto mengelus rambut Mei dengan pelan dan mengecup dahi Mei dengan perasaan mendalam

Kemudian Mei mendongakn kepalanya, lalu menarik kepala Naruto agar menekat kearahnya dan mencium bibir Naruto

Tak beberapa lama Mei melepaskan ciuamannya

"Naruto-kun aku mencintaimu"ucap Mei dengan rona merah dipipinya

"ya Mei-chan aku juga mencintai mu"kata Naruto dengan tulus, Namun...

Dugh

Naruto dan Mei terkejut dengan suara tersebut dan mengalihkan pandangannya kearah suara tersebut.

Betapa terkejutnya ketika Naruto melihat Fuuka diambang pintu, dan Fuuka menatap kosong kearahnya dan Mei

.

.

.

.

"Naruto-kun, onee-san?"ucap Fuuka dengan lirih

.

.

.

TBC

A/N : alhamdulillah akhirnya saya bisa update lagi,

Dan munkin ada yang bertanya tentang fic saya, fic saya ini terinspirasi dari anime hentai yang berjudul Milk junkies

Saya author NOKIA 7610 undur diri


	4. Chapter 4

Milk junkies

Naruto disclaimer : Masashi kishimoto

Fic ini terinspirasi dari Anime hentai yang berjudul 'milk junkies'

Pair : Naru x Mei x Fuuka x Konan

Rated : M (lemon, lime, rape)

Warning : fic ini untuk 18thn keatas dan jika dibawah 18thn, harap tekan back, atau tanggung dosa sendiri

.

.

Don't like, Don't read bro

.

.

.

.

.

.

Naruto menghelah nafas lelah, kemudian Naruto menatap 2 wanita berambut Merah, Mei dan Fuuka yang tengah tertidur didekapannya dan menggunakan lengannya sebagai bantal

Naruto meringis pelan, meredam rasa perih diseluruh tubuhnya, dan dapat dilihat seluruh kulit tubuh Naruto memerah karena KISSMARK dari Mei dan Fuuka

Naruto sedikit bergidik ngeri membayangkan betapa ganasnya Mei dan Fuuka ketika BERMAIN diranjang.

.

.

FLASHBACK BRO!

"Naruto-kun, onee-san?"ucap Fuuka dengan lirih

Naruto mulai shock karena Fuuka memergokinya tengah bercinta dengan Mei

"Fuu-Fuuka-hime?/Fuuka"kata Naruto dan Mei terbatabata

"Fuuka-hime, i-ini bukan seperti yang kau lihat"kata Naruto

Sedangkan Fuuka tidak menjawab, Fuuka menundukkan kepalanya

Naruto merasakan perasaan bersalah dihatinya, Naruto merasa telah melukai perasaan Fuuka

Kemudian Fuuka mendongakan kepalanya dan menatap tajam Mei. "oh onee-san, kau rupanya sudah menandai leher Naruto-kun ya"ucap Fuuka

"memang kenapa?, kau cemburu?, heh baka imouto"kata Mei mengejek Fuuka.

Alis Fuuka berkedut disertai urat yang berkedut didahinya, karena kesal kepada onee-sannya, kemudian Fuuka memberi death glare mautnya ke Naruto, sedangkan Naruto bergidik ngeri karena merasakan death glare Fuuka

"dan Naruto-kun, kau harus mendapatkan HUKUMAN!"ucap Fuuka dengan menekankan kata HUKUMAN

.

.

Gleek

Naruto menelan ludahnya sendiri, Tanpa aba-aba Fuuka melompat kearah Naruto dan mulai menindih tubuh Naruto,

Fuuka menyusukan wajahnya keleher Naruto dan memberi kissmark dileher Naruto

"ugh" Naruto mengerang karena sedikit kesakitan akibat gigitan Fuuka dilehernya

Mei yang melihat adegan tersebut tidak mau kalah, kemudian Mei menjilati wajah Naruto dan sesekali memberi kissmark wajah Naruto

Sedangkan Naruto hanya pasrah dengan aksi ganas dari Mei Dan Fuuka.

Ah, ini akan menjadi malam yang panjang bagi Naruto

.

.

FLASHBACK END BRO

.

.

Naruto kembali menghela nafas panjang, dan mulai menutup kedua matanya mencoba kembali tidur

.

.

.

.

Pagi hari

.

.

.

Kriiinnnggg!

.

.

.

Naruto membuka matanya yang terasa berat, tak ayal matanya seperti panda.

Dan sepertinya Mei dan Fuuka belum bangun, kemudian Naruto mencoba membangunkan 2 wanita yang ia cintai

"Mei-chan, Fuuka-chan, ini sudah pagi, ayo bangun"ucap Naruto sambil menggoyangkan kedua bahunya yang dijadikan bantal oleh Mei dan Fuuka

"ugh Naruto-kun, aku masih mengantuk"kata Mei tanpa membuka matanya

"eengh aku juga Naruto-kun, lagi pula ini hari minggu"kata Fuuka menambahkan ucapan Mei, dan semakin mengeratkan pelukan pada lengan Naruto

Tiba-tiba muka Naruto terlihat sangat serius "ma-maafkan aku Mei-chan, Fuuka-chan"kata Naruto sambil menundukkan kepalanya

Mei dan Fuuka terkejut dengn perakataan Naruto. maaf?, untuk apa?

"maaf karena aku seperti orang yang serakah karena mencintai 2 wanita, tapi aku juga bingung siapa yang harusku pilih dari kalian berdua"kata Naruto.

Mei dan Fuuka terkejut bukan main ketika mendengar penuturan Naruto, namun kemudian Mei dan Fuuka mendekatkan wajahnya kearah Naruto.

CUP. CUP.

Mei dan Fuuka mencium kedua pipi Naruto, sedangkan Naruto sedikit terkejut karena ciuman Mei dan Fuuka, dipipinya

"tak apa Naruto-kun, asalkan kau mencintai kami setulus hatimu, aku akan bersamau Naruto-kun"ucap Mei dengan memberikan senyuman manisnya kearah Naruto

"Naruto-kun, aku juga akan selalu bersamamu Naruto-kun, sampai menutup mata"ucap Fuuka dengan menatap sayu kearah Naruto

Naruto membelakkan matanya karena pernyataan dari 2 wanita yang merupakan wanitanya, tapi kemudian Naruto merangkul dengan erat Mei dan Fuuka

"terima kasih Mei-chan, Fuuka-chan, aku sangat mencintai kalian berdua"ucap Naruto dengan tulus

perasaan hangat begitu mendalam yang dirasakan Mei dan Fuuka ketika mendengan ucapan Naruto

Mei dan Fuuka tiba-tiba langsung menangis tersedu-sedu

"hiks, hiks, hiks, Naruto-kun aku juga mencintaimu Naruto-kun"kata Mei sambil membenamkan wajahnya dibelahan leher Naruto dan menangis dibelahan leher Naruto

"Naruto-kun, hiks, hiks, hiks, aku sangat mencintaimu Naruto-kun!, huuuweee!"kata Fuuka memeluk erat kekasihnya sambil menangis didada Naruto

kemudian Tangan Naruto mengelus rambut Mei dan Fuuka, berusaha menenangkan Mei dan Fuuka yang menangis

"sssstthhh, sudahlah jangan menangis, aku akan selalu bersama kalian berdua"kata Naruto sambil mengelus rambut Mei dan Fuuka

Mei dan Fuuka hanya mengangguk dan semakin mengeratkan pelukan pada lengan Naruto

kemudian Naruto mengecup kedua dahi dari wanita yang ia cintai. Tangan Naruto terus mengelus rambut merah Fuuka dan rambut merah maroon milik Mei, tapi kemudian Naruto berhenti mengelus rambut Mei dan Fuuka

"ya sudah kalau begitu, dan em, apakah kalian bisa lepaskan pelukan kalian, aku mau beli bahan makanan"ucap Naruto,

Dan seketika Mei dan Fuuka langsung bangun dari tidurnya. "aku ikut Naruto-kun!"ucap Mei dan Fuuka bersamaan.

Kemudian Fuuka memberi death glare kepada Mei, "aku yang akan ikut Naruto-kun!"kata Fuuka dengan tajam

"hei!, yang seharusnya aku yang ikut Naruto-kun!, karena aku adalah kekasihnya!"balas Mei

"aku juga kekasih Naruto-kun!, baka Onee-san!"

"a-apa!, apa yang kau bilang?!, kau yang baka!, dasar rambut sambal!"

"apa one-san?!, kau pikir rambut indahku sambal!, dasar rambut SAUS TOMAT" kata Fuuka dengan menkankan kata SAUS TOMAT

"kau juga sama Fuuka!, dasar rambut sambal!"

.

.

.

Sementara Naruto sweatdrop ketika menyaksikan pertengkaran kakak beradik tersebut, hanya karena sebuah masalah sepele, hadeh bikin pusing saja

"sudah, sudah, kalian berdua boleh ikut"kata Naruto melerai Mei dan Fuuka.

"yaay!, ikut dengan Naruto-kun!"kata Mei Dan Fuuka dengan Nada childish, sementara Naruto sweatdrop lagi

"oke oke, sebaiknya kita mandi dulu, kalian..."

"ayo Naruto-kun kita mandi bersama"kata Mei sambil menggoda Naruto-kunnya

"oh Naruto-kun, nanti tolong gosokkan punggungku ya?"kata Fuuka dengan nada sensualnya, serta mengedipkan sebelah Matanya

Dan seketika Wajah Naruto merona hebat, Naruto langsung bangun dari kasurnya dan meninggalkan Mei dan Fuuka yang masih tidur dikasurnya

Sementara Mei dan Fuuka terkikik geli dengan tingkah Naruto, kemudian Mei dan Fuuka bangun dari tidurnya dan langsung mengikuti Naruto ke kamar mandi

Naruto membuka pintu kamar mandinya, Naruto masuk keruangan tersebut bersama Mei dan Fuuka, dan kemudian Menutup lagi pintu tersebut

namun ketika Naruto hendak mengambil sikat gigi disamping westafel...

"haaaaaah!"

mata Naruto melotot melihat pantulan tubuhnya dari cermin yang tergantung dikamar mandi tersebut

dan bisa dilihat tubuh Naruto penuh dengan kissmark. Mulai dari wajah, leher, dada, dan perut penuh dengan kissmark

Cuuup. Cuuup

Naruto terkejut ketika ada yang mencium belakang lehernya. Dan Naruto menoleh kebelakang

"Mei-chan!, Fuuka-chan! hentikan!, tubuhku sudah penuh dengan kissmark kali-ugh" perkataan Naruto terputus karena Mei dan Fuuka mulai memberi kissmark lagi dilehernya, bahkan warna dari kissmark tersebut lebih merah dari kissmark yang lain

"oh Naruto-kun, nikmati saja Naruto-kun"kata Mei sambil meneruskan aksinya, memberi kissmark dileher Naruto

sementara Naruto hanya pasrah, mengikuti permainan Mei dan Fuuka. Hah ini akan menjadi hari yang melelahkan BRO

SKIP TIME BRO

.

.

.

Naruto membawa sebuah troli belanjaan yang penuh dengan berbagai macam sayuran, Naruto sedikit kesal karena Mei dan Fuuka tidak memperbolehkannya memakan lagi RAMEN INSTAN, yang menurutnya makanan para dewa

"Naruto-kun, ramen instan tidak sehat untukmu, lebih baik makan SAYUR"ucap Mei sambil menekankan kata SAYUR

"itu benar Naruto-kun, benar apa yang Baka Onee-san katakan"ucap Fuuka sambil mengejek Onee-sannya, dan sukses mendapatkan death glare dari Mei, sedangkan Fuuka menjulurkan lidahnya kearah Mei

Sedangkan Naruto menundukkan kepalanya dan serta awan hitam bertengger diatas kepala Naruto

Mei hanya menghelah nafas ketika kekasihnya Naruto, berjalan dengan awan hitam bertengger diatas kepala Naruto "hah baiklah Naruto-kun, kau boleh beli ramen instan, tapi hanya 5 cup saja"

"be-benar kah Mei-chan?"tanya Naruto dengan semangat, Mei mengangguk mengiyakan pertanyaan Naruto, kemudian Naruto menarik belakang leher Mei, dan...

CUP

Tanpa disangka oleh Mei, Naruto menciumnya tepat dibibirnya. Namun tidak terlalu lama Naruto melepaskan ciumannya dan data dilihat, Wajah Mei seketika memerah hebat

Sedangkan Fuuka hanya cemberut, dengan mengembukan pipinya, yah layaknya anak kecil. "Naruto-kun!, aku juga mau!"kata Fuuka dengan Nada manja

Naruto hanya menghelah nafasnya, kemudian Naruto menarik kepala Fuuka dan mencium bibir Fuuka

tetapi Mei sedikit kesal karena Naruto sudah melepaskan ciumannya, padahal ia belum puas merasakan bibir Naruto

namun tidak beberapa lama Naruto melepaskan ciumannya dengan Fuuka

"ayo!, kita beli ramen instan!"kata Naruto dengan semangat sambil menggandeng tangan Mei dan Fuuka.

Mei dan Fuuka hanya menghelah Nafasnya, ketika Naruto begitu semangatnya dengan makanan yang bernama RAMEN

Dengan senyum lebar Naruto mengambil 5 buah cup ramen instan dan memasukkan 5 cup ramen tersebut ketroli belanjaan. "nah ayo kita kekasir Mei-chan, Fuuka-chan"ucap Naruto dengan gembira karena tidak akan berpisah dengan makanan favoritnya

Sementara Mei dan Fuuka menganggug, dan mengikuti Naruto dari belakang

Sesampainya dikasir, Naruto menyerahkan beberapa belanjaannya, kepada sang kasir. namun Naruto sedikit merasa aneh karena petugas kasir tersebut menatapinya terus menerus

"hey, ada apa?, apakah ada yang salah?"tanya Naruto pada sang kasir Namun sang kasir hanya menunjuk kehernya. "kau kenapa?, kenapa leher mu ada bercak merah"balas sang kasir

Dan seketika tubuh Naruto mengeras ketika mendengan penuturan dari petugas kasir tersebut

"hei!, sudahlah!, cepat berapa semua harga belanjaanku!"bentak Naruto pada sang kasir dan bentakan tersebut membuat sang kasir sedikit ketakutan dengan buru-buru, sang kasir memasukkan belanjaan Naruto ke-tas kresek

.

.

.

.

Keesokan harinya, pagi hari diapartemen Naruto

.

.

.

.

.

Naruto tengah berdiri didepan apartemen Mei dan Fuuka, menunggu Mei dan Fuuka yang sedang berganti pakaian

Clek

Pintu apartemen tersebut terbuka dan menampilkan seseorang dibalik pintu tersebut, Mei dan Fuuka.

"Naruto-kun, ayo kita berangkat"kata Mei kemudian memeluk lengan kanan Naruto,

"onee-san, Naruto-kun tidak mau berangkat denganmu, tapi Naruto-kun ingin dengan ku"kata Fuuka sambil mengejek Onee-san

"oh tidak mungkin Fuuka, karena aku punya minuman favorit Naruto-kun, dan Naruto-kun tidak akan menolak iyakan Naruto-kun?"kata Mei sambil menatap Naruto dengan mengedipkan Matanya

Naruto sedikit memucat karena mendengar perkataan Mei. "su-sudah, ayo berangkat"kata Naruto sambil memegang tangan Mei dan Fuuka

Sedangkan Fuuka sedikit heran dengan apa yang dimaksud onee-sannya.

Namun Fuuka hanya mengangkat bahunya, lalu memeluk lengan kiri Naruto

Naruto sedikit risih dengan sekitannya karena Orang-orang memandannya dengan tatapan cengo

"Mei-chan, Fuuka-chan bisa kalian lepaskan lenganku, ini ditempat umum"kata Naruto mencoba melepaskan pelukan Mei Dan Fuuka

"hah aku tidak peduli, yang penting aku bersama Naruto-kun"kata Mei sambil menggesek gesekkan pipinya kepipi Naruto. Dan aksi Mei sukser berhasil membuat pipi Naruto memerah, walau hanya rona tipis

Sementara Fuuka mendelik tajam kearah Onee-sannya. Mei menjulurkan lidahnya kepada Fuuka

Dan seketika Fuuka mendapatkan ide yang cemerlang, dan tanpa babibu Fuuka langsung menarik kepala Naruto kearahnya dan mencium bibir Narutn

Sementara Naruto terkejut bukan Main Karena Fuuka menciumnya didepan UMUM!

Mei men-death glare Fuuka dan Fuuka hanya mengedipkan sebelah Matanya

Dan juga jangan lupakan orang orang yang berlalu lalang disekitar mereka terkejut bahkan ada yang sampai ngompol dicelana

Kemudian Naruto melepaskan ciumannya dan memegang bahu Fuuka

"Fuuka-chan!, ini tempat umum tau!"teriak Naruto hingga membangunkan dewa neptunus yang sedang bermimpi memakan craby paty

.

.

.

-[C2DOOM]-

.

.

.

.

Akhirnya mereka bertiga sampai disekolah konoha junior high school "nah sudah sampai"celetuk Naruto sambil melepaskan pegangan tangan Fuuka

Fuuka memandang Mei sang onee-san dengan aura membunuh "Onee-san kau tidak boleh melakukan yang tidak-tidak kepada Naruto-kun sebelum AKU"kata Fuuka sambil Menekankan kata Aku

"Tenanglah Fuuka, aku hanya ingin menteraktir Naruto-kun Minun susu segar"kata Mei dan melirik Naruto dengan mengedipkan sebelah matanya

Dan seketika Naruto merona karena perkataan Mei

Kemudian Fuuka menatap Naruto dengan tajam "dan kau Naruto-kun jika kau macam-macam, aku kupastikan seluruh tubuhmu akan menjadi MERAH!, kau mengerti?! "ancam Fuuka kembali menekankan kata MERAH

Naruto meneguk ludahnya sendiri karena mendapatkan ancaman dari kekasihnya, dan Naruto mengangguk dengan pelan

"bagus, kalau begitu aku pergi kuliah yah!, Jaa Ne!" Fuuka meninggalkan Naruto dan Mei yang masih berada didengan gerbang sekolah tersebut

"Naruto-kun kita keatap sekolah yuk"ajak Mei sambil menarik tangan Naruto dan melangkah masuk kedalam area sekolah

.

.

.

Sesampainya diatap sekolah Naruto dan Mei membaringkan tubuhnya dan menatap langit biru dipagi hari

"Naruto-kun, ini indah"kata Mei sambil menunjuk langit biru

"ya Mei-chan, memang indah" Naruto membalas perkataan Mei

"yah Naruto-kun, seindah bola matamu Naruto-kun"

Kemudian Mei menyandarkan kepalanya kedada bidang Naruto serta memeluk tubuh Naruto, sedangkan Naruto mengelus rambut merah maroon Mei dengan pelan

Mei semakin mengeratkan pelukannya dan semakin membenamkan wajahnya didada Naruto

Naruto tersenyum dengan tingkah laku Mei yang menurutnya manja, kemudian Naruto mengecup pelan dahi Mei.

Tanpa membuang kesempatan Mei mendongakan kepalanya dan langsung mencium, dan melumat bibir Naruto

Sedangkan Naruto sedikit terkejut karena dengan tiba-tiba Mei menciumnya, Namun kemudian Naruto membalas lumatan bibir Mei

5 menit kemudian Mei melepaskan lumatannya. Dan menatap sayu kearah Naruto

Kemudian Mei menggesekan pipinya kepipi Naruto, dan mulai bermanja-manja pada Naruto, sementara Naruto hanya terkekeh kecil disertai rona merah tipis dipipinya, Naruto tangan kanannya dan mulai mengelus rambut merah maroon Mei

Kriiiiinnnngggg!

.

.

.

Sontak suara tersebut menghentikan aksi Mei yang sedang bermanja-manja pada Naruto

sedangkan Mei sedikit kesal, karena Naruto menghentikan kegiatannya. "Mei-chan, sudah bel masuk, ayo kita turun"ucap Naruto

"baiklah"ucap Mei dengan terpaksa dan mulai bangkit tubuh Naruto.

namun Naruto dan Mei tidak menyadari ada sesosok wanita berambut biru sedang mengasi Naruto dan Mei sedari tadi

"Yahiko-kun"ucap sosok wanita tersebut dengan lirih

Wanita tersebut mengikuti Naruto dan Mei sampai Naruto dan Mei masuk keruang kelas.

Wanita tersebut mengintip dari luar jendela dan tatapannya fokus kearah Naruto yang sedang serius dengan mata pelajaran yang diajarkan oleh Mei

.

.

-[C2DOOM]-

.

.

.

.

Naruto, Mei dan Fuuka sedang duduk dibangku taman yang tidak terlalu jauh dari apartemen Mereka

Fuuka memeluk lengan kiri Naruto, sedangkan Mei memeluk lengan kanan Naruto dan bergeleyut manja pada Naruto

Naruto sedikit risih karena bebera orang yang ada ditaman tersebut Memandangnya dengan heran

"engg Mei-chan, Fuuka-chan lebih baik kita pulang dulu, sudah hampir gelap"

"iya Naruto-kun"ucap Mei dan Fuuka bersamaan dan tetap bergeleyut manja pada Naruto

Naruto, Mei dan Fuuka berdiri dari duduknya dan mulai melanjutkan perjalanan Mereka

namun...

Bugh!

Seorang wanita langsung menerjang Naruto, Naruto hampir terjungkal kedepan dan otomatis membuat pelukan Mei dan Fuuka pada lengan Naruto terlepas.

Wanita tersebut sedikit membungkuk, dan memeluk tubuh Naruto dari belakang dan membenamkan wajahnya dipunggung Naruto

"yahiko-kun, hiks hiks hiks"kata Wanita berambut biru tersebut sambil menangis

Naruto sedikit menoleh kebelakang dan melihat siapa yang menubruknya

"nona kau sia-"

"Yahiko!, kau masih hidup?!"

Pertakaan Naruto terpotong karena seorang lelaki berambut merah memanggilnya dengan Nama Yahiko

"hiks Nii-san, dia Yahiko, hiks hiks hiks,". Wanita tersebut menangis dan mengeratkan pelukannya

Sementara Naruto, Mei ,dan Fuuka binggung dengan perkataan dari wanita berambut biru yang sedang memeluk Naruto dan pria berambut merah tersebut.

"enngg, kalian berdua siapa?"tanya Naruto dengan penasaran

Sementara lelaki rambut merah tersebut shock, karena kekasih sang adiknya tidak mengenali dirinya

"k-kau tidak mengenal kami Yahiko?"tanya lelaki tersebut, sedangkan Naruto hanya menggangguk mengiayakan pertanyaan lelaki tersebut

"aku adalah Nagato, kakak dari wanita yang memelukmu namanya Konan, dia itu..."

.

.

.

.

"kekasih mu Yahiko..."

.

.

.

.

TBC

.

.

.

.

A/N : alhamdulillah akhirnya saya bisa update lagi

Chap ini saya remake dan soft lemon saya hilangkan

Oh ya beberapa author yang nyaranin biar konflik fic saya tidak berbelit-belit, tenang saja kok, saya buat konfliknya tidak terbelit-belit, saya sendiri memang tidak terlalu suka dengan konflik yang terbelit belit

Saya juga menambahkan Konan dalam pair saya

Juga saya tertarik dengan pertanyaan dari Black Mamba

dan jawabanya, Naruto, Mei, Fuuka N konan bakalan bareng, bahkan akan menikah

Dan dalam bulan puasa kayaknya chap 5 saya tidak kasih adegan lemon, saya hanya memberikan suasana humor dan sedikit romance, chap 6 saya update setelah lebaran puasa karena chap 6 full lemon

Maaf kan saya juga karena chap 3 banyak sekali typo dan kata" yang hilang, sekali lagi maafkan saya

Dan untuk chap 5, sepertinya agak lama karena alasan saya sama dengan vin'diesel, yaitu terlalu Gila main Game Counter strike, call of duty, asphalt, tony hawk, red faction, Moto gp, ghost recon, ashen, splinter cell chaos theory N dll

Dan juga saya ingin mengucapkan

Dan saya ucapkan

SELAMAT MENUNAIKAN IBADAH

PUASA

2 3, sambal terasi

saya author Nokia 7610 undur diri


End file.
